prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Hananim High School
Hananim High School (ハナンム高校 Hananimu Kōkō) is the school the main characters attend in Noble Pretty Cure. The school is a semi elite school located in Tokyo. Description Hananim High School is a semi elite school. Not only high school, its also available in middle school. Despite being a semi elite school, the school has variety of students and not little students who are "naughty" or not as discipline as elite school students. Even though, the school is located around a forest owned by the school near the hills far from Tokyo's busy area. Even when it says elite, the students are humble and most of them went to school by bus or train or even walk. Only several students from royal family, like Miho and Kito, who sometimes come by car. Notable Students 1st Year * Takibi Yuuki * Mizuoka Shinju * Kazesawa Aria * Takibi Roku * Kanashima Rina - Yuuki's friend in student council who become the first victim of the demons. * Hinata Yoshida 2nd Year * Hanamiya Miho * Shinigami Noir * Hanamiya Kito * Kurobane Shiro * Ooga Matsuda * Yamada Akira - Yuuki's club mate and senior who also fell into a coma after being attacked. * Fukunaga Iwa - Secretary of the student council 3rd Year * Iwano Nanami - Sora's rival and senior in swimming club. She fell into a coma right before her last game. * Okada Mura - The previous student council president who sneaked out to help Kito, but ended up attacked and also in a coma. School Information Uniform Girls * Winter Uniform : They wear black shirt and brown long sleeved coat with some light grey tie. They also wear dark grey skirt. All students wear the same colored black socks and brown loafers. * Summer Uniform : They wear short sleeved black shirt with brown sleeveless vest with same skirt. They also wear the same red striped tie and the same socks and shoes. Boys * Winter Uniform : They wear black shirt and brown long sleeved coat with light grey tie. They also wear dark grey long pants and brown loafers. Most students wear short socks. * Summer Uniform : They wear black short sleeved shirt with brown sleeve-less sweater vest. They also wear the same dark grey pants and black loafers. Jerseys All students wear the same white shirt and black jersey pants. All boys and girls wear jogger styled pants.. Sometimes they wear jersey jackets in the same color. All students wear white sneakers. Staffs TBA Building Description The school has black gates around it with some vines. The path to the main gate is from a circular road and has bushes and trees around it. There's a white fountain after the main gate and park on the sides. The school building is made of brown red brick on the outside. Unlike usual Japanese school, this school does not have indoor shoes. The main building has 4 floors. The first floor is classes for 3rd years, second floor is for 2nd years, third floor is for 1st years and fourth floor is for other classrooms such as music room, art room and others, though some rooms are also in other floors. Behind it is the teacher's building which consist of two floors and has connecting patio. On the right of the teacher's building is the canteen which has two floors and on the left of it is the library which consist in three floors. On the back of the school grounds is the school hall and gym with the pool. Trivia * Hanamiya Miho and Shinigami Noir are the only noticable students who wear long socks. ** Coincidentally, both are second years. * Not all students wear the uniform "properly", many roll their sleeves or wear different colored sweaters instead. * Hananim itself means "god" in Korean. Gallery hananim-yuuki.jpeg|Yuuki in her winter uniform hananim-yuuki2.jpeg|Yuuki in her summer uniform hananim-shinju.jpeg|Shinju in her winter unifrom hananim-miho.jpeg|Mino in her winter uniform hananim-miho2.jpeg|Miho in her summer uniform hananim-shinju2.jpeg|Shinju in her summer uniform hananim-noir.jpeg|Noir in her winter uniform hananim-aria.jpeg|Aria in her winter uniform hananim-aria2.jpeg|Aria in her summer uniform hananim-noir2.jpeg|Noir in her summer uniform Category:Locations Category:Noble Pretty Cure locations